Unexpected
by GaurdianSaint
Summary: Nala is having trouble adjusting to her life as future queen. After all it's not true love. But will true love come in the form of a long thought to be dead lion. Will the lion be able to handle his feelings and cope with life after being gone for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:First off I want to give credit to Mal3nga. I wouldn't of came up with this story if it wasn't for her story, You're Out of Your Mind. I don't own much besides my OCS. **

One thing is for sure, life is full of surprises. But you have to be strong to handle those unexpected twists. Nobody knows that better than Nala. Since cubhood her life has been nothing but surprises. That she wasn't prepared for. She was told that she will be a queen one day. That she had to marry her best friend. Then her life takes another unexpected turn.

She remembers that night like it was yesterday. The pride had gathered to hear Scar's words for the pride. To only have things turn into a nightmare. Simba and King Mufasa was gone and now a tyrant sat on the throne. The young creamy furred lioness sat at the peak of Pride Rock. It's been a week since she returned with the missing prince. Everyone now expect her to be this lioness that's not her. She loves Simba but she's not in love with him.

"You worry to much."

The future queen's ears flickered at the voice. The voice was young and soothing but just not soothing enough. She casted her blue eyes towards the direction of the voice to see a teen lion. He was covered in dark beige fur, a black mane was staring to grow where some black bangs fell into his emerald green eyes.

"Stress is a bad colour for you."

Nala sighed heavily before casting her beautiful eyes to the dozens of sparkling stars. "You don't know the half of it."

The dark beige teen snorted before sitting by his future sister in law. "You have alot on your paws. I get it. But sitting here is not going to help you. Mama once told me that the best way to take care of stress is a night walk. So go clear your mind and I'll keep my brother busy."

Nala smiled gratefully before nuzzling the younger male. "Thanks Mheetu. You're the best little brother a lioness could ask for."

Mheetu grinned and puffed out his chest. "I know. Now go while I still allow it."

The creamy lioness rolled her blue eyes before standing to head down the slope into the grassy plains.

The cool vegetarian soothed the creamy lioness' tense muscles. She was so stressed now that she believed she was when Scar was on the throne. She witnessed alot of things during Scar's reign of terror. Sarabi, the head strong ex queen of the late King Mufasa was forced to bare Scar a heir. In order to keep Nala and her friends safe. Then the bastard had the nerve to try and force her into baring him a heir. When a young lioness gave him another son a weeks ago. The attempt caused Nala to run and find help. Which lead to the return of the future king and her best friend.

Nala sighed heavily as she looked up at the dark sky. The stars shining brightly across the night sky. No one can prepare her for the life and responsibility she has in store for her. Nala stopped and sat on a hill top with a sigh. A shooting star caught the young lioness' attention. Nala followed the star across the sky where she saw something moving in the distance. Nala looked around before looking back at the specks before descending down the hill and towards whatever was coming her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks Gary2000 for the review. Nala loves Simba but just is not in love with him. Now I don't own nothing but a few OCs. **

A large golden furred lion sighed in contempt as his aching pawpads made contact with the cool, wet young grass. His amber eyes on the wide plains in wonder. Had his brother turn their mother's kingdom into a barren waste land. There was not alot of grass growing and there wasn't a prey in sight. A clearing of a throat caused the golden lion to flicker his ears before turning his head to see a young creamy yellow lioness. She was unique female, she had a light brown tuff on her head that led to a light brown stripe going down her head and back. Her orange-hazel eyes on him in confusion.

"Yes. Jaha?"

The creamy yellow lioness snorted before casting her eyes on the land before them. "This is where you live?"

The lion shook his head, his red mane moving out of place. "It wasn't like this when...before the accident."

"Hey guys!"

The two looked and seen a creamy beige furred teen lioness. Her orange-hazel eyes on the pair.

"We have company."

The golden lion and creamy yellow lioness shared a look before looking forward where a figure was standing a few feet away.

"Hello. Who's out there?"

The voice was female and young. Also it had a hint of fear in it. The golden lion took a deep breath before walking closer to the lioness. The two lionesses with him following close behind.

"No need to be afraid. I'm not here to harm any one."

After a few paces the three was able to see the lioness clearly. She had a unsure look on her face as her tail sway side to side.

"Mufasa...do you think she's friendly?" asked the teen creamy beige lioness.

The lioness' blue eyes widen at the mention of the male's name. No it couldn't be...Scar admitted he killed him himself.

"May we ask who are you?" asked the creamy yellow lioness.

The lioness looked from the male to the two lionesses with him. "I'm sorry. I'm Nala."

Mufasa looked at the creamy lioness in front of him. Slowly a memory came to him, one where his son was trapped in the elephant graveyard with a light cream lioness cub. Their amber and blue eyes full of fear. Mufasa shook his head before looking back at the lioness in front of him. In a quick movement he brought Nala into a embrace.

"My Nala. Look how you grown. You're beautiful."

Nala pulled away with a blush. She don't know why she felt so out of place with the comment. Maybe because Simba haven't given her one look, like at the jungle since he came back. Shaking her head, she focused on the important things.

"Who are your friends, King Mufasa?"

The large golden lion chuckled before looking at the young lionesses behind him. "These are my good friends Jaha and her little sister Shani."

Nala smiled at the lionesses."It's a pleasure to meet you both." then she turned her blue eyes on the golden lion. "I'm sure you want to head home, your highness."

Mufasa sighed grateful before following the creamy lioness as she had started walking. A smile formed on the lion's muzzle at the thought of what awaited him back home.

"Nala...how's Sarabi?"

At that moment Nala's fur paled as her ears pinned. "Oh. About that...I'm afraid her highness had passed away a few days ago. I'm truly sorry."

Mufasa was quiet for a moment, his ears was pinned and Nala could of sworn she seen tears in his eyes. It broke the creamy lioness heart to see the once strong and brave lion cry. But as she was about to mention Simba, a cold thought stroke her. Mheetu. Mheetu is the cub that Sarabi was forced to have with Scar.

"No. It's...how did she die?"

Nala snapped out of her thoughts about Mheetu and looked at the king. "Well...your brother's rule was everything but lively."

Mufasa took a quick glance around and nodded his head. "I see." then he snapped his confused eyes towards Nala. "Was? Scar was over thrown?"

A slight smile formed. "Yes. It turned out that Simba wasn't dead and he returned and is now...well king."

Mufasa brightened at that. His son was alive. His last piece of Sarabi, he can't wait to see how his son has grown. Nala noticed the change and started walking again. Mufasa gladly followed as Jaha and Shani padded behind.


End file.
